


Red, White, & Blue

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol & Therese celebrate Independence Day in their very own backyard.





	Red, White, & Blue

Therese popped open a cream cherry soda bottle cap with a can opener and slurped the fizzing foam before taking a thristy sip. The sticky, syrup-carbonated liquid tasted sweet and refreshing down her burning throat. She pressed her lips against the back of her hand while releasing a burp. Laying the silver can opener down on the kitchen counter, she carried her soda outside to the backyard where the sun was gone beneath the rooftop houses and trees.

The crickets were already out, serenading deep in the grass. Carol was standing with her legs apart near Rindy's inflatable pool, holding up a sparkler, in a royal blue strapless bathing suit top and crisp white, cloth shorts to go with her red polished fingernails and toes. She swept the air with the crackling, popping sparkler, grinning towards Therese, who came over in a backless white dress and red heeled shoes with blue nail polished fingers and toes.

"Darling, would you like to try?" Carol asked her, holding the lit up stick.

"Alright," Therese replied. She put her soda down below her on the grass and carefully took the sparkler. She held it with an outstretched hand, far away from her face. Therese drew out her name across the evening sky with the flashing sparkler and had even wrote out, "I love you" for Carol, personally.

As soon as the sparkler blew out, Therese lowered the stick with Carol wrapping her arms around her neck, showering her with hot, breathless kisses.

The fireworks soon started after that. Exploding popping lights of red, white, and blue.

**xxxx**


End file.
